Mon ennemi, mon ami
by Sektor103
Summary: Fin saison 3 Pendant que les flammes attaquent le corps du maître, le docteur s'apprête à s'éloigner du bûcher quand un écho du passé l'immobilise.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC

 **Mon ennemi, mon ami**

Dans un terrain vague, un bûcher funéraire était dressé. Un simple bûcher en bois pour accueillir une personne emmitouflée dans un linceul blanc. On ne discernait pas son visage mais si un passant le pouvait, il aurait reconnu celui d'Harold Saxon, l'ancien premier ministre disparu. Celui qui fût la plus grande menace pendant une année entière, le décimeur de l'Humanité, le futur conquérant de l'univers. Le maître de toute vie était effacée de presque toutes les mémoires, réduit à un être humain, à un singe comme il aimait les surnommer.

Face à ce bûcher, un être d'un autre temps, de tous les temps, était présent une torche à la main. Seule source de lumière dans ces ténèbres menaçantes, tel son porteur, le docteur. Celui qui fût un animal de compagnie pendant une année entière, témoin de tant d'horreur, incapable d'agir pour cette race qu'il aimait tant. Le docteur, qui effaça de tous cette année maudite.

Le seigneur du temps tendit sa torche vers le bûcher, qui doucement commença à prendre feu. Le voyageur resta digne et s'éloigna sans vouloir jeter un dernier regard.

 _" Vous n'êtes pas seul... Vous n'êtes pas seul... Vous n'êtes pas seul... Vous n'êtes pas seul..."_ résonna dans sa tête.

Ces quatre mots tambourinèrent quatre fois avec le même rythme entendu des centaines et des centaines de fois, ce rythme de quatre doigts tapotant quatre fois partout où ils pouvaient. Le docteur se retourna vers le bûcher dont les flammes s'approchait du corps de son plus mortel ennemi, mais avant tout, son plus ancien ami.

"Pourquoi?...pourquoi?...pourquoi?" s'exclama le docteur. "Pourquoi t'es tu laissé mourir? C'est impossible. Cela ne peut pas finir ainsi. Tu es le maître, tu viens de la planète Gallifrey dans la constellation de Kasterbous, tu as un millénaire et tu es celui qui se rit de la mort"

Le docteur serra ses poings sous la colère qui commença à le submerger et pointa d'un doigt accusateur la dépouille.

" Tu as refusé de te régénérer. Tu as refusé de m'accompagner. Tu t'es laissé mourir" lui reprocha le docteur. "Te rends tu compte de cette tempête de destruction que tu as apporté, avec tes toclafanes semblables à toi, virevoltant, chantant et dansant...les cris de désespoir de tous ces malheureux étaient comme une symphonie apaisantes à vos oreilles"

Pendant quelques instants, les yeux du docteur se voilèrent, comme si il ne pouvait plus voir devant lui, plongé qu'il était dans ses souvenirs en évoquant cette folie.

 _L'année qui n'avait jamais existé, l'année de toutes ces souffrances pour l'Humanité...mais aussi pour le docteur. Le maître prenait un plaisir incommensurable à s'attaquer de diverses manières à son animal de compagnie._

 _Cela pouvait être anecdotique comme faire briller son tournevis laser par série de quatre coups dans les yeux du docteur, comme pour lui inscrire le rythme des tambours qu'il était convaincu d'entendre dans sa tête._

 _Cela pouvait prendre des dimensions plus personnelles. Comme cette fois où le fléau des humains avait redécoré la salle de réunion du Valiant, vaisseau censé être le bouclier des humains devenu la maison de leur oppresseur, en y mettant des roses de partout._

 _" Oh mon cher docteur, toi qui n'as pas pu gardé ta Rose auprès de toi, en voici des centaines" avait-il dit d'un sourire diabolique._

 _L'erreur du docteur fût de l'avoir ignoré. Le maître fit jeter toutes les roses, mais se vengea aussi d'une manière bien plus cruelle. Pour cette affront, le maître avait fait réunir un groupe d'humain dans un vieux Colisée. Des toclafanes équipés de caméras permettait de ne faire louper aucune scène de ce qui allait se passer aux résidents du palace volant._

 _"Si penser à ton singe préféré ne te fais pas pleurer, j'imagine que mes toutous modifiés leur courant après non plus" supposa le despote en regardant la scène, puis le docteur, qui s'effondrât devant tant de barbarie._

 _A ces mots, une grille du Colisée se leva faisant apparaître des chiens...grands comme des ours. Ces véritables monstres, aux yeux injectés de sangs, à la bave dégoulinante, se jetèrent d'un bond impossible sur leurs proies, les tuant et les avalant en un instant. Ils se jetèrent ensuite sur le peu qui restaient de leur habits, comme pour s'imprégner de leurs odeurs._

 _Une autre race corrompue par le maître comme la race du futur. Ces humains transformés en ces créatures métalliques, débordant d'une folie furieuse de tuer pour le plaisir n'étaient à l'origine que des brebis à la recherche d'espoir. Cet espoir qu'était Utopia n'aurait pu être atteinte que grâce à une personne, le professeur Yana._

En repensant à ce nom, qu'avait pris le maître sous sa forme humaine, les yeux du docteur reprirent leurs éclats habituels. Une certaine mélancolie s'installa chez lui de ce court, mais intense moment passé avec cette personnalité du maître.

"Oh Yana, professeur Yana. Vous étiez si brillant...un phare dans ce monde de chaos où tout sombrait" dit le docteur pendant qu'un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. "Mon cher maître, pourquoi n'es tu pas resté? j'aurai pu faire disparaître ces maudits tambours qui t'obsédaient. Ensemble nous aurions été si grands, tellement fantastiques. Nous aurions pu voyager cote à cote, parcourir les monts enneigés de feu de la planète Layashi, plonger dans les profondeurs des océans de bananes de Hauntrounds, quoique...c'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas les bananes. Quand tu as gagné ton élection, pour me narguer, tu as dit que le monde avait besoin d'un docteur...et tu avais raison...mais également d'un professeur"

Le visage du docteur s'illumine en repensant à cet être qu'il considérait comme un égal.

"Tu étais la, en tant que professeur Yana pour les derniers humains. Tu étais prêts à faire don de ta vie pour leur faire atteindre leur dernière destination, voyage ultime vers ce paradis qu'aurait du être Utopia. Même si le circuit caméléon avait altéré ta personnalité, tu avais cette bonté en toi"

Le docteur s'agita en tenant ces propos, "Nous aurions pu voyager partout. Bon tu m'aurais laissé la choisir la destination en orientant mon choix et tu aurais trouvé un prétexte pour te plaindre comme toujours, mais tu serais venu. Nous aurions été les docteur/professeur si tu étais resté. Je t'ai pardonné pour tout ce que tu as fait. J'aurai réussi à convaincre Martha et Jack, avec le temps".

Sans comprendre pourquoi, quatre mots tambourinent à nouveau dans l'esprit du docteur, " _Vous n'êtes pas seul_ ".

Son sourire s'évanouit en un instant. "Oh si, je suis seul. Condamné que je suis à perdre tous les miens. Je suis et resterais le dernier de ma race. Tu as gagné maître".

A ces mots, le docteur se laisse tombé à genou par terre. Sa solitude le traverse à un tel point qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire. Tous les seigneurs du temps ont disparu. Aucune chance pour en retrouver. Il a du aller à la fin des temps pour en croiser un. Il ne pourra plus accomplir cet exploit.

Le docteur reste silencieux devant le crépitement des flammes qui commencèrent à attaquer le corps du maître. Il réalise cependant qu'il a déjà vécu cette souffrance à la fin de la guerre du temps. Une petite blonde avait alors réussi à surmonter cette déchirure, à abandonner sa colère et sa peine, sans l'oublier. Cette jeune femme disparu à son tour, coincée dans une autre dimension. Son second salut vient d'une rousse assez braillarde. "Il serait drôle de la rencontrer à nouveau" se dit le docteur reprenant des couleurs.

Mais il pensa surtout que deux fois il fut perdu, et que deux fois il fut aidé par les humains, ces éternels alliés. Les seigneurs du temps ne sont plus, le maître n'est plus, mais Martha et Jack sont encore là à l'attendre. Et tant d'être humains à découvrir, qu'ils soient bruyants, plus jeunes ou plus âgés, infirmiers, archéologues ou encore prof.

Le docteur se relève, résolu à faire ses adieux une dernière fois, en oubliant tout le mal que la maître avait pu causer.

"Au revoir Koschei" prononça-t-il une dernière fois.

Sur ces mots, le docteur, grand voyageur de l'espace et du temps, dernier survivant de sa race, quitta ce lieu pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Si il était resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait pu voir que les flammes réduisant le corps du maître à de la poussière, provoquèrent la chute de sa bague, qu'une main loin d'être innocente ramassa avant de s'éloigner.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire. En attendant, dès que les flammes disparaîtront, le silence tombera.


End file.
